Genjitsu Teki wa Dare
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are on there way to Suna Gakure but they staying in a town what are they going to talk about? [One Shot]


Okay first of all I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. Okay this story is something I usually don't write so it might be a little strange and I'm really sorry about that. Well I guess I should stop talking now on with the story.

**Genjitsu Teki wa Dare**

Sasori and Deidara were looking for a place to stay for the night. But they couldn't find a place.

"Sasori no danna what are we going to do?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not going to sleep outside." Sasori replied. Deidara gave a sigh. When they stopped they stopped in front of an inn.

"Sasori no danna look." Deidara said.

"Well what do you know?" Sasori said as the two walked into the inn, Deidara rented a room for them as they got the key to their room. Deidara unlooked the door opening the door and walked into the room. Deidara took the right side of the room as Sasori took the left side of the room. Deidara took a seat on the bed while Sasori got out of his puppet as he walked towards the bed. He slowly pulled out a scroll, Deidara watched him pull out the scroll. He wondered whose more genjitsu teki. He could use clay making it into any shape and make it explode. Sasori can use anyone and make them into a puppet.

"Ne Sasori no danna." Deidara said Sasori stopped in what he was doing as he looked up at Deidara.

"What is it Deidara." Sasori said in a very annoyed tone of voice. Deidara noticed this but he ignored it for now.

"Whose artwork is genjitsu teki?" Deidara replied.

"My art is genjitsu teki." Sasori said.

"What my work is." Deidara said a hit of anger was in his voice. Sasori unscrolled his scroll as he summoned his puppets as he started to fix his puppets.

"I wouldn't say your works are genjitsu teki. So you can make things from your clay. But I can make any human into my puppet and use all of their jutsu." Sasori replied. Deidara had a bit of an angry look.

"Well you may be able to use humans as puppets but I can make any shape anything I want with my clay as long as I have my supply." Deidara said. Sasori stopped what he was doing as he looked up at him. His expression was a bit annoyed. Sasori knew that Deidara's exploding clay had its limitation. For him as long as theirs people around he could use them. He could use them. He could also use wooden puppets to do his bidding.

"Even that's so once they explode there gone. If my work get's broken I can fix it right away." Sasori replied. Deidara's expression changed a bit. He knew that he was right but he could keep his work without exploding them. But it's not his personality to keep them in tack.

"Yeah yeah I know that. But still my work are still genjitsu teki" Deidara said.

"Watch what you say." Sasori replied angrily as he looked at his puppet and continued working on his puppet. Deidara looked at him angrily but gave a sigh. Deidara then grabbed his clay as the mouth on his hand bit down on the clay and started chewing it.

"Deidara." Sasori said without looking at him.

"Hai Sasori no danna." Deidara replied as he looked at him.

"You should make a small spy to make sure we don't have any unwanted guest around." Sasori said.

"Hai hai." Deidara replied.

"Say hai once!" Sasori said angrily.

"Hai." Deidara replied he was a bit surprised that Sasori had asked him to make something. He usually didn't ask for anything like this but somehow he felt happy that he was asked him to do this.

"Don't make me wait." Sasori said angrily Deidara nodded his head. The mouths on Deidara's hand had stopped chewing the clay as it spat it out the clay; from there he molded the clay into 3 small spiders. With that Sasori used one of his puppets he just fixed as he put the spiders on the wall as they found a place to hide and to keep watch on the outside.

"Sasori no danna." Deidara said. Sasori looked at him.

"What?" Sasori asked.

"Your puppet's how many do you have...?" Deidara asked. Sasori's expression changed he hadn't seen Deidara be interested in his puppet. He had finished fixing another puppet as it walked over to Deidara. Deidara looked at the puppet.

"I have hundred two puppets with me now but I have more." Sasori replied the puppet lifted its hand and pointed at Deidara's clay filled bag.

"Do you have enough clay?" Sasori asked. Deidara looked at his bag. He had enough to make about 2 large clay bombs and that's it.

"I only have enough to make about two large clay bombs other then that I need to get more soon before we get into Suna Gakure." Deidara replied.

"We have time before we have to leave this place anyway get what you need in the morning and we leave once you get it." Sasori said as he sealed his puppets into the scroll he took them out of.

"Hai." Deidara replied. Deidara had only seen a few of Sasori's puppets of course he doesn't want to get on Sasori's bad side. Sasori laid in bed while Deidara went to turn off the light as Deidara went into his bed and fell asleep in it.

**Morning**

The first to wake up was Sasori. He sat in bed as he looked at Deidara who was still asleep.

"Oi Deidara get up." Sasori said. Deidara shifted in his sleep.

"Give me five more minutes." Deidara replied.

"No now get up!" Sasori said angrily as he pulled the covers off of Deidara. Deidara shifted as he sat up.

"Okay okay I'm up..." Deidara said in an angry tone of voice. Sasori walked away from him and washed up as Deidara made the bed. Once Sasori was done Deidara washed himself up. While he was doing that Sasori was getting into his puppet. Once Deidara was done and changed into his clothes. They both left the inn. They looked around the town a bit. They found a small clay shop. There Deidara got his clay supply.

"Let's get going already." Sasori said. Deidara nodded his head.

"Yeah." Deidara replied as the two quickly made their way to Kaze no Kuni or more to say Suna Gakure. They had a long way to go before they reach Suna Gakure.

**The End**


End file.
